Vengeance is Tastless
by THE REVIEWING MASTER
Summary: (A REWRITE) "Remember, Samuel; demons are evil, vile creatures, never to be trusted. The sinners of Hell." "I know, but perhaps I want to choose the sinner. Selfish, yes. But, even when I pay for my mistake, and the world crumbles, even when I fall, I'll be dragging him down with me." (M/M pairing, F/M pairing)
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler. I own only my OC's and this plot.

**Author's Note- **This is a rewrite of a story I had posted before. It was terrible (like, 'My Immortal' fanfic level terrible). Needless to say, it is gone, replaced with this story. While it was badly written, the plot was alright, and I did enjoy making that story. So, here you go!

**Additional Warnings/Notes- **Male OC. Contains a sort of one-sided Claude/OC, so, of course, possible yaoi. Maybe Hannah/OC, I'm not sure yet. May also contain OCCness. First Person POV, from view of my character. Rated M.

**Extra warnings will be at the beginning of chapters. **

**Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1- Introduction<strong>

He slammed me back against the wall, golden knives threatening to break the skin on my neck. I merely smiled, attempting to cover the discomfort. The oncoming fear.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed the words in my face, and I got a glimpse of the unusually white teeth.

"I was here-" I peered over his shoulder to look at the blonde boy. "To get a job as a... servant of his Lord's household."

"_Liar._" The demon spoke in a low tone, and I could feel the hot breath against my ear. I lifted a hand, trying to gently pry away the knives at my throat. He didn't move them, so I kept an eye on the young blonde. Careful words, I needed to use. I could do it. It wasn't this demon, this butler I had to convince first, it was the boy. He was the head of the household after all. I spoke up.

"Sir, this is rather rude behavior from this... miscreant. "

"You dare-" The man cut himself off, pausing as if evaluating his choices. Maybe he was trying to figure me out. This... demon was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Claude, enough." The boy now chose to step forward, his head held high haughtily. He glared at the butler now, who hadn't let me go yet. The boy's face held a warning. "Claude.."

"Yes... your highness." This man, Claude, let go, his gaze trained on me. I tossed another smile in his direction.

"Thank you... _Claude._" I looked back at the boy. "As I was saying, I'm looking for a job. My name is Samuel Shepard. Some people call me... Sam." I looked around the room. Spacious, a long table in the middle, the decor pale. We were in a dining room. The wall behind me held a crack, a reminder of the bruised ribs I probably had now.

"And what makes you think you think you are fit as a servant here? You are filthy." He walked to stand next to Claude, crossing his arms over his chest. The boy was wearing a purple jacket. I looked at mine. A beige color, and it was covered in mud. Definitely not a good first impression.

"I'll admit, I don't look very presentable now. I fell... on the way down here-"

"Stop smiling, you look ridiculous. Well, you are a clumsy one aren't you?" He approached slowly, looking me over. His icy blue eyes held curiosity, wanting to know more. I put up with the analyzing.

"I have had my fair share of falls." I shrugged.

"Who let you in?"

"I did, sir." One of the other inhabitants stepped forward now. Long lavender hair, purplish-blue eyes to match, the she-demon wore a maid's outfit. It was white and blue, fitting her form beautifully. The colors suited her. I tried to remember the name when she gave to me when I showed up here; Helena? Hilda?

"And you only let me know now?" The boy's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry, sir." She was trembling, her gaze fixed on the ground. A patch was worn over one of her eyes, as if she recieved an injury recently. Judging by the way she was acting, she both feared and respected her Master. She wasn't acting like head of the servants, so the butler probably was. This... _Claude _called the shots, concerning the hierarchy of these demons.

"Whatever. Go do something useful, like get those triplets in here. Now, where were we... why do you want a job here?" Curious but drawnback, this boy was obviously careful. The woman left the room. He moved to his butler's side. He trusted Claude with an intimacy one normally didn't share with a butler. The way he stood close to him, the looks that were distant yet adoring. I wondered why he bothered trusting a demon.

"Because I do. Let's just say my management left me on my own. I heard about this place, the Trancy manor. About the Lord of this house, Alois Trancy. I also heard about the strange servants... and I thought that I might fit in. I am good at different things, and I adapt easily." I stood tall, proud. I could sense anger radiating from Claude, and I liked it. It was fun to annoy someone like him.

"What have you heard?" Alois narrowed his eyes, immediately on gaurd. Claude didn't speak up, most likely deciding to see how this all plays out.

"That your servants are demons, you made a deal with one, and that you aren't really Mr. Alois Trancy, that he's actually dead, gone to heaven, and that you took his spot. A little impostor." Honesty was the way I decided to go with this. I caught sight of the demoness again, with three identical servants following. All were demons as well; I could smell it on them. But I didn't need to sense them to know what they were, I already knew.

"... Were did you get this information? " Alois demanded, rage and fear in his eyes. "Were you sent to assassinate me?"

"Good heavens, no. My old employers told me this, and they sent me here. They pitied me without a job or home, and they needed to send a reject somewhere." I felt slight anger with this explanation, but also a certain power. They gave me a chance at life instead of ceasing my own existence. I noticed the triplets talking, leaning to whisper in each other's ears. They must keep many secrets. The maid remained standing still, resuming to stare at the floor.

"Who are your old employers?" Alois was upset. Wondering briefly what he would like me to call him, I looked at Claude, who glared at me with contempt. I decided to keep speaking the truth.

"People. Not humans. I was destined to become one of them, and I failed. You see, Alois... I'm an angel."

Silence. Then, quiet whispers from the servants, the maid looked up with surprise. Claude didn't react, so I suspected he already knew. Alois blinked, then laughed.

"There's no such thing."

"There is. Why do you say that?"

"Because..." Alois paused, frowning. He looked at Claude's unchanging face, then back at me. "...Prove it."

"I can't. "

"Why not!?"

"I'm afraid I'm weak in my current state."

"Weak?" Alois sneered. "What use are you than?"

"I can be a tutor. Fighting, defending, was never my forte. Philosophy and education are a different matter. I can teach you all I know." I spoke bluntly, staring at everyone slowly. I felt as though one of these demons would kill me any moment. And they might not mind killing me. The feeling was almost mutual.

"All you know?" Alois was intrigued again, and went quiet, considering the possibilities. He nodded after a few minutes. "You may stay here tonight."

"Does that mean I get a job?"

"No. It means you get a place to stay for tonight. Rest up, tomorrow you will show me what you have to offer. Everyone else.. this man is to be treated with respect. Hannah, give him a guest room for now; if I like him, he'll be moved to the servants corridors. Claude, I'm tired. Let's retire." The boy yawned and left abruptly, stretching his arms as he walked away.

"Yes, your Highness." Claude left, his eyes letting me know he didn't like me, much less trust me. Oh, well. I didn't like him either.

After he, left, I turned to the female, Hannah.

"Hello, I'm Samuel." I held out my hand, and she stared coldly at it. "I'm sorry, I just didn't properly introduce myself when you answered the door."

"Follow me." She headed out of the room, her long hair bobbing slightly. She didn't bother to shake my hand. So much for making friends. I followed, glancing at the triplets on my way out. They stood there coldly, still whispering, their gazes trained on me. I summoned another smile for them, narrowing my eyes while showing off my canines. This caused them to pause, and I rejoiced in a small victory.

"You seem quite distant. I understand, given your disposition to remain aloof. Being a maid must have that effect. If you are fearful, I'd never hurt you. I like your hair, by the way, it looks silky-"

"You talk too much." She spun around, causing me to halt in my tracks to avoid crashing into her. I tilted my head and looked around the small hallways she stopped us in. "I don't know what you are doing here, but if you hurt-"

"Alois is safe. I could never harm him. Trust me... well, I guess your kind don't trust my kind. But he's safe, I promise you that." I look back at her, smiling softly.

"..." Without another word, she began her original pace, her presence strangely silent in the large manor. I moved closely behind, focusing on the candles we passed. The flames created the illusion of dancing spirits out of shadows. Such a dreary place mademe question why I came here again. I could survive here though, it wouldn't be that hard. At least, minus the demon who wanted me out, and the demoness who was wary of me. Cheerful bunch, they all were.

The room was nicely furnished, but dark. Hannah lit a single candle, then turned to me.

"I will go and get you some food." She stated cooly before leaving. Her voice was soft, but with an edginess to it. It seemed as though she only spoke that way to me.

Pleased with myself for at least making it this far, I took of my jacket and set it on a chair. I moved to the end of the bed, sitting down slowly. The house was quiet.

"...I like it here already." But I still didn't have the job. I wondered what I'd be doing tomorrow, and whether or not Alois was going to give me a difficult task. Most likely. He seemed calm tonight... when my mentor told me about this place, I focused only on what few words he told me. I never really thought through what he said.

_There is a butler, a maid, and three servants. All are demons. Only one has a contract with their master. The master is Alois Trancy. Not of any actually relation. Our sources tell us he was adopted, and assumed the role of Alois._

So few things I had been told, so many things I must now find out. I got up and looked for a mirror in the room, but there was only a small one on the dresser. I picked up the candle and placed it nearby before fixing my hair. I combed the plain brown locks back away from my face. The only feature that hinted as to what being I wad were the pair of purple eyes. Other than that, my features were bland.

"Samuel." Hannah called as she crossed to a table, placing a tray on it. I watched her in the reflection. "You would normally be eating in the dining room with his highness so he could get to know you, but he is tired."

"His 'highness'?"

"He likes being called that."

"Oh, got it. Thank you very much, Hannah, I appreciate the food. And I understand, it's alright. Did he have a rough day?" I turned to look at her.

"He has a rough day everyday. Enjoy your meal sir." She bowed her head slightly before leaving the room. I sighed. She wasn't very talkative, and I had an inclination to take pity on her.

I looked at the food. It looked nice, but I didn't need to eat. I stretched my arms and went to lay down, focused entirely on tomorrow. Alois seemed... nice. Condescending, arrogant, but nice. I felt as though that would change though.I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow, and what he would have me do. A sadist... yes, he possessed traits of a sadist. And there was a gleam in his eyes that was unnerving.

Deciding to forget about, I pulled some blankets over me, ready for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I'm not sure if I should continue, so let me know. Any mistakes, give me a heads up.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Onset

**Chapter Two- Onset**

_I want to leave. It's always in the front of my mind. Taunting me. Such a tantalizing thought. Sometimes I close my eyes and pretend I'm somewhere else. But I get that sensation like I'm falling. I know other people must feel it. That sensation like you're not here and you want to go. But it's scary, dizzying. Needing to let go, but fear holds us back. Fear is an adversary of humanity. And I am not supposed to be human. I must not feel anything. But fear grips me as I fall, and not even the webs can stop what is coming._

"Claude," I yawn loudly, making it a point to look tired. "You interruptted my sleep."

"I am sorry, Samuel. His highness wants you up soon," he says in that same monotonous, drawling voice. But the way he says my name makes it sound like acid on his tongue. Strange meeting this demon who shows no emotion, but you could read his every thought if you stared hard enough. Or even see the lack of thought. Simple, but a complex being. "I have prepared you breakfast."

"I can see that." Claude has brought a tray into my room as he woke me, along with what looks like white clothes. He fixes a cup of tea, placing it next to a plate of eggs and bacon. He narrows his eyes at the food from last night, and he reaches up to fix his glasses. His presence is annoying, and I feel the urge to yell at him, make him leave. "Thank you for the food, I suppose."

"No need to thank me. After today, if you have acquired a place amongst us, you will not be fed like this again. You will eat in the servant's kitchen, and you shall be moved to the servant's quarters to sleep. I shall leave the clothes on the chair for you. It is requested you wear them for... the day." He picks up the tray from last night now. Probably upset with my lack of eating... 'you always eat what is presented to you,' echoes a voice in the back of my mind. Feeling slightly guilty, I swallow past the stiffness in my throat.

"I don't need to eat." I glance at the chair again, eyeing the jacket. It looks similar to Claude's, with the main exception being the color. "Thank you."

"I said there's no need to thank me, Samuel." He turned on his heel walking to the door. I rolls my eyes, feeling the need to call out 'drama queen'. But it's best I bite my tongue and keep my mouth shut. After he leaves, I stand, stretching my sore muscles. I feel my vertebrae pop; such an uncomfortable feeling. Closing my eyes, I walk to the tray, immediately eating everything, forcing it down my throat. It seems to appear more like I'm inhaling my food, but I need to move quickly. Not wanting to disappoint Alois, I grab the clothes, then walk into the bath. I am surprised to find a full tub in there, but also relieved. When I am done cleaning up, I decide to try on the clothes.

They fit perfectly. Which is strange, and slightly creepy, knowing that whoever had been sent to get this for me knew exactly what my sizes were. Smiling, I sink into the smooth fabric. It is made up of white and black, the exact opposite of Claude's. I had a feeling Alois chose them for this specific purpose; either him, or it was the demon himself. Feeling ready to go, I left the room, opening the door.

Hannah was waiting for me.

"You hadn't been given a tour yet, so I'll lead you to the drawing room." She walked away, her braid swinging softly. I watched her move, quickly following close behind. Steady, she held herself with some type of inner strength, but she also seemed to disappear into herself. Like she didn't want to be seen. I sighed softly as I trailed along.

"This is a pretty place."

"It is grand."

"It is." I glance at the walls, the detailed decorations and silk curtains, the high priced rugs. "Gorgeous... but not beautiful."

"I can understand beauty, in a way. Perhaps not like how you can," she said, turning a corner. "But I do believe, that by human standards, they would consider this beautiful."

"Maybe. But it's too extravagant for my tastes. Everything is vivid, bright. It calls attention to itself. The epitom of a dangerous, but luxurious life." I shrug, even though she can't see me. "It doesn't suit my idea of beautiful."

"Your idea of beautiful? And what is that?"

"... I'm not sure, but I know it when I see it. This life isn't though. It may be what people want, but not what they need. But then again, I can't be certain- I'm not human after all."

"Hmm..." she nodded slightly. "I suppose I can agree with that idea. Which is truly surprising."

"Why is that?" I ask her, just as we stop in a hallway. A door is about ten feet away, but she turns around.

"Because you're not one of us. You're an angel. But, even so, I'm warning you. The triplets won't do you harm for their own benefit, but they will listen to Claude. And, on occasion, me. Even so, Claude is the most dangerous. I'm not sure who can be more dangerous... him, or Alois." She sighed, taking a step aside. "The drawing room is through that door." She pointed, then began to leave. I watched, amused by her words. She was definitely different from other demons I had come across. I shook my head, then braced myself, getting ready for whatever was in the room waiting me.

"Hello." I walked in calmly, glancing at Alois. He was sitting at a table, with Claude next to him serving some type of beverage and snacks. Alois didn't bother to look up from whatever he was reading. I stand, waiting for a response, while Claude takes a step back, waiting for when he is called again.

"Samuel. Since I never properly introduced you, I'd like to say, welcome to my home." Finally looking up, Alois smirked. "I would like to start soon. What is going to happen is you'll work for me for a month. In that month, if I find you unsatisfactory, I'll dismiss you. If you make it to the end of the month, I'll make a final decision on whether or not you stay. Now, if you'll please sit and tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" I moved to a chair, sitting catiously.

"Just talk. Where are you from? Do you have family? And I feel as though you didn't tell me a lot of your exact purpose here. And what are you, an angel, here for?" He tilted his head, leaning his chin on his hand. Curiosity, with a façade of boredom.

"Your butler hasn't said anything?" I look at Claude, who stares back at me coldly.

"Don't talk back to me in such a tone. Disobedience will be met swiftly with punishment. But you are new here, so I forgive your ignorance for now. And no, Claude seems to know nothing on _you_ in particular." He waits for me to resume talking.

"Okay then..." I hesistate, not knowing where to start. I knew I'd be questioned. Still, my past was a touchy subject. "I was once human."

"Really? How'd you become.. this?" He waved his hand.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I was randomly chosen after I died." I look at the empty fireplace, frowning slightly. Squirming in my seat, I try to think about more to talk about.

"How did you die? Murder?" Alois drank some of his drink, seemingly intrigued by me.

"No. There was a fire, and I got stuck in it. As I was dying, my Master came to me, giving me an option-"

"Master? Were you a servant?"

"No. My master... when I was made, an angel came and gave me an option. He took me to some place and left me there, giving me instructions on how to live. Then he left me." I glance back at Alois, then to Claude, who seems undoubtedly interested in the story. Quickly, I look back at the fire.

"Huh... do you know how he turned you?"

"No. I just died, he found me, laughed and said something I can't remember. I think he found it amusing to bring me back as this. From the sounds of it, I think he had done it before, but I'm not sure." I smooth out my pants, making sure there are no wrinkles."

"What was his name?" Alois asks, eating a cookie from a plate that Claude serves him.

"I don't know."

"And you just had to die?"

"Uh-huh..." I awkwardly run a hand through my hair before looking up at the ceiling. The colors in this place are bland. Extravagant, but in a way that you are not sure what to look at. I try to think of more to say, but I'm not sure that whatever divine beings were around would kill me for this. Could I be punished? I wouldn't know. I only know what I was told, and that isn't much. I haven't been chased down by any winged avengers though, so I think I'm okay.

"And family?" Alois leaned closer.

"Um... yes. A father and a brother. My brother died in the fire, my father ran."

"What a prat," snorts Alois, looking uncomfortable. I smile sadly, laughing, and he continues. "Alright... so, are there different types of your kind?"

"There is. We actually are very similar to demons in many ways. One is our hierarchy. We aren't all equal. And where a demon's main purpose is just to consume souls, or do what they want with them, we take care of souls,"

"So, you are all like guardian angels in a way..." Alois, blinked. "... Do you..."

"What is it?" I ask, wanting to know his question.

"Do you know if I have one? A guardian angel?"

"... I'm not sure."

"Oh..." he looks disappointed, and I feel a spark of guilt.

"I'm sure everyone has someone looking out for them," I comment, looking to the fire. He stares, thinking.

"So, there is no God? At least, not that you know of?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, Samuel, that was a nice talk. Now go ahead about your day. Lunch is soon, you may prepare it." He goes back to reading promptly, acting as though nothing has changed. But he has so much on his mind. I can see it, in the way he slumps slightly, and in the way he perks up occasionally when entertained. I look at Claude, who has been watching me the whole time. His expression and stance don't change.

"Understood..." I wonder what to refer to him as, but then decide to just leave the room, stepping on the carpeted floor silently. It is awkward being with this Master and butler, who are perhaps the most creepiest people on Earth.

* * *

><p>"<em>Angels we have heard on high...<em>" I nearly mumble the words, singing them as softly as I can. "_Sweetly singin_-" I pause when I hear a noise from the other room. I'm in the kitchen, a room that was difficult to find, but I eventually did. I may need a tour sometime, with the vastness of this manor. When the house grew silent once more, I resumed softly singing. "_-ing over the plains..._"

After extensively going through the cupboards, and a search through a recipe book I found in one drawer, I decided on fish cakes. I have never made them, never heard of them, but decided they would be alright. I looked around more, trying to think up another dish I could make with it. "_And the mountains in reply-_"

"Echoing their joyous strains." I turned around to see Hannah standing in the doorway, staring at the pots and pans everywhere. "You know singing is often met with punishment. The Master doesn't like it when others sing. And you've made a mess."

"You mean that if anyone but Alois sings, it will be met with punishment. Also, I have a feeling that if Claude yoddled from the rooftops, Alois wouldn't care. Well, he might, but he holds him in a higher position from us. And you called him Master." I quickly start putting stuff away. "I am sorry, I'll clean up as best as I can... still not sure where everything is yet."

"I'll help you." She walked forwards, placing a small dish back onto a shelf. "You sing alright."

"I sing terribly."

"It's fine. I suppose it's a fitting song for you to be singing."

"I suppose it is..." I step back, looking around. Everything is much more neater, aside from what I'm making. Hannah eyes the fish suspiciously. "... I'm making fish cakes."

"Would you like some help? Normally, the triplets do this, and on rare occasion, Claude. But I'm not busy at the moment." She began moving about, grabbing various ingredients and placing them on the counter. I went back to what I was preparing, watching her out of the corner of my eye. She moved efficiently, quickly, and didn't spill anything. Not only that, but she also knew what she was doing. In a small amoun of time, the kitchen was filled with a scent of spices. I stood back, finished, and watched her as she grabbed plates and set them up. When she was done, she turned back to me. "It's done. Is there a reason you are staring?"

"I just find it interesting that you cook well," I shrug, looking at the dishes. The food was set neatly, and it amazed me that Alois could eat that much. Hannah frowned slightly, watching me.

"I take it you don't cook often." She folded some napkins.

"No need to."

"Do you eat occasionally?"

"No. I can't truly taste the food... doesn't feel right," I confessed, looking at her. "What about you?"

"I'm a demon. I eat only souls," she stated, going to a corner and grabbing a tray. It was the kind that moved, and I wasn't even sure what it was called. I watched as she put the plates on it, then grabbed a bottle of something, placing it next to the plate along with a glass.

"Pity... I have a question, if you wouldn't mind," I said.

"If you answer mine, I'll answer yours," she suggested.

"Deal." I crossed my arms, leaning against the counter. "How did you become a demon? Are your kind created, born...?"

"The first ones were from angels, according to legend. But I've heard of some who were created from humans. I'm guessing some are born as well, possibly," she divulged before turning to face me. "Now may I ask?"

"Go right on ahead," I assured her, nodding. She moved a bit, looking unsettled, before lowering her head to the floor.

"... I can't remember all too well my past, so I must ask... is there a Heaven?" She lifted her head, looking curious, even hopeful. Stuck on what to say, I looked behind her at the wall.

"... I don't know," I mumbled. "If there is, I was never taken there. For all I know, there is just Earth, with humans, demons and angels all shoved together." I looked back at her, watching as she contemplated the news. She bit her lip, avoiding my gaze, before sighing.

"Alright. It was just a question." She motioned to the tray. "You'll want to take that to the drawing room. Alois will be there, waiting for lunch. I'll come with you, but he will be mad if I serve him."

"Yes, _your majesty_," I teased, watching her as she broke into a smile. Holding the tray firmly, I pushed it along the hallways, following Hannah close behind. For the second time today, I walked into that room.

"About time. You're late." Alois snapped, leaning back in his chair. "Hurry up."

"Sorry." I set up the table cloth, place mat, then the food. I put the glass down carefully, filling it up with the red liquid from the bottle. When I am done, I step back nervously, not knowing where to stand. Panicking, I'm suddenly pulled back from behind, and I find myself next to the three servants and Hannah, who are all on my right.

"_When you are done, you must get out of the way. Never stand in the way of your Master,_" Claude whispers hastily from my left, low enough so Alois doesn't hear. I briefly nod, then go about staring at the floor. Alois eats slowly, droning on about people he hates and despises, while the rest of us wait to be needed. I look more closely at the triplets. This close up, I can see how they all look nearly identical, except for their hairstyles. I am taking note of these differences before I am called.

"Samuel, more wine," Alois commands. Silently, I go to his side, pouring a glass. He waits, tapping his fingers impatiently, and when I am done, he picks up the glass. I sigh in relief, feeling as though I have done something right, when the wine spills. Onto his purple jacket, his vest and shirt, where it stains like blood. I gasp a bit before moving forward, using a napkin to try and clean it up. _God damn, damn, damn, damn..._

"Samuel?" I lift my head to see Alois watching me, his gaze even. Suddenly, he lifts his hand and slaps me. He uses the back the side where the ring he is wearing protrudes, and I feel it cut my face harshly. Stunned, I freeze, unsure of what to do. "_This_ is why you properly dry the dishes before using them! And you must wrap the glass stem in a napkin, unless I SAY OTHERWISE! Hannah... Hannah, where are you?! You're supposed to be helping him!"

Hannah rushes forwards, kneeling to clean up some of the spilled drops. Angrily, Alois picks up the wine bottle, tilting it to pour on top of her head. The wine spills, turning her hair a dark color. A light lavender-blue to an eggplant shade. She pauses, not moving after being drenched. He grabs her by her arm, pushing her away.

"Get out of here! I don't want to see you until later! Stupid girl..." Alois huffs, turning away, and Hannah moves, exiting the room. I hesistate, still not sure what I do next.

"Clean this up." Claude steps forward, moving to Alois. Understanding he is talking to me, I finish what Hannah was doing. He stands next to Alois. "Your highness, we need to get you a new pair of clothes."

"Obviously. Hurry up, this is annoying." Alois stands, walking to the door, and Claude follows. I clean slowly, still in shock of the brutality I just witnessed. I knew the kid had issues, anyone might see, but still. The situation was unexpected. I blink, starting to feel the pain in my cheek. Hopefully it will heal soon. After a few minutes of mopping up the mess, someone joins me. I look up to see one of the triplets.

"You don't have to help," I protest.

"Don't worry, I like to help," he replies.

"We like to help." Another one joins his side, helping to clean.

"We love to help."

"We're good helpers."

"Claude is an ass," comments the third, grabbing a napkin.

"Ain't that the truth."

"He is a nut."

"He's crazy."

"The master's crazy."

"Like Master, like butler."

"Poor Hannah."

"Hannah is curvy."

"I'd do that."

"Um..." I stammer, stuck between wanting to scold them or laugh. I smile slightly, finishing up and putting everything back on the tray. I rake a hand through my hair, preparing to take everything to the kitchen. "Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome."

"I like angels."

"I don't think the Master like you."

"The Master doesn't like anyone."

I listen to them as they all talk before backing away and leaving the room. I have not heard them talk until now. Perhaps that was a good thing. I walk down the hallways alone, listening for something. Anything. But this is a large home, a place where money is a substitute for happiness, and joy is found in the wrong people. I worry for Hannah, and wonder how she could live here. I wonder how I'll be able to live here. But I suppose I have a mission to complete. I put the tray away, clean the dishes and glass, throw out all the uneaten food. _Such a waste._

When I am done, I lean against a counter, lowering my head as I close my eyes. I reach for the handkerchief in my breast pocket, using it to wipe up any blood on my face. The fabric is black, soft on my skin. The wound doesn't hurt, and I know it healed a while ago. Still, when I run my hand over it, I can feel the coarseness of a scar. I swallow, then step back, composing myself. I still have an entire day ahead of me. Yes, and a challenge. Alois is so lost, and he needs a little guidance.

_I can be his guardian angel. It's worth a shot._

* * *

><p><strong>Un-beta'ed, like the majority of my stories. Any mistakes, let me know. If anyone would be interested in beta-reading, let me know.<strong>


End file.
